This invention relates generally to security devices and specifically to an anti-burglar apparatus suitable for mounting in a casement window or the like.
The rapid increase in burglaries, and particularly residential burglaries, in recent years has created an increased need and demand for an economical yet effective means for burglar-proofing conventional windows. It is, of course, well known to burglar-proof windows by providing a grill work of metal bars, expanded metal, or ornamental grill design which are rigidly mounted in position covering the window. However, these prior art devices suffer the serious drawback that they prevent passage equally as well from the inside as the outside, and, therefore, present a serious hazard in the case of fire. Further, these rigidly mounted prior art devices have presented serious obstructions to window washing, routine maintenance, painting, and the like.
Less complicated anti-burglar apparatus is also shown having sturdy construction through use of channel irons such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,590; however, these devices are not easily removable and, therefore, suffer from the drawbacks noted above.
It is also known to provide complete covers having an integral frame adapted to fit a conventional window and including a plurality of key actuated locks each having a bolt adapted to project into a keeper slot in the frame structure as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,923. These devices tend to be relatively expensive and time consuming to install due to their extensive structure, and the positioning of the lock does not render these devices substantially tamper proof.
Other key actuated removable window guards are known such as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,550,404; 1,954,559 and Re. 19,617, however, each of these positions the locks where they may be tampered with such as by hammering and located so as to be easily picked.
Thus, there is a need for a window security guard which is adaptable to mounting in a variety of window frames such as casement window bucks having small but significant variations in frame dimensions; which is strong and durable yet economical to manufacture and easily and quickly installed; and which allows for easy removal by means of a key actuated lock but which safeguards the lock mechanism from tampering or destruction.